bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bancy's Award Crisis
Bancy's Award Crisis is a traditionally-animated CinemaScope crossover short film that was released on Friday, March 6th, 2015 in theaters and IMAX in most American/Canadian theaters with Disney's reissue of their 1955 animated feature film "Lady and the Tramp" in honor of the classic 1955 traditionally-animated CinemaScope widescreen Disney film's 60th Anniversary while the traditionally-animated "101 Dalmatians" straight-to-Blu-Ray short film entitled "The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt" was showcased with "Lady and the Tramp" in some theaters in America and some theaters in Canada. Plot Summary The film opens on a wintery landscape of Bancy's neighborhood during February 1st, 2015, and Bancy is watching over his baby brother, Ollie McMouser II, (appropriately nick-named as 'Lil Pee-Wee) while Toby is building his snowman and Ollie II says his first word. ("Bancy!") But, when Bancy overhears a news bulletin on the radio that DreamWorks Animation SKG's "How to Train your Dragon 2" has beaten Disney's "Big Hero 6" for The 2014 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature Film, much to his horror, he imagines "No Annie Award for Hiro and Baymax + Hiro Hamada gets mauled by a Penguin Zombie = Hiro Hamada is GONE FOREVER!" and then he breaks down and started crying his tears out! Then, as Mike Patterson (voiced by David Kaufman) and Michelle Finkle (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) and Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse calm him down, Bancy then realizes his strange backstory about the "win some-lose some" animation award moments of Disney Animation then as Bancy tells this "strange backstory" from the past, it takes place back in 1942 during the 14th Annual Academy Awards ceremony, Mickey Mouse (voiced by Chris Diamontopoulos) won his Oscar "Lend a Paw" but years went by to 1947 during the 19th Academy Awards ceremony, all that changed when Mickey Mouse's "Squatter's Rights" lost the Oscar for Best Animated Short Film to Tom and Jerry for "The Cat Concerto" which of course, drove Mickey so crazy (now rendered a coward) that he started laughing hysterically and ran out the stage exit leaving a "Mickey"-shaped hole in the wall in the process much to Tom and Jerry's shock that they thought that Mickey has gone bonkers! During the 23rd Academy Awards ceremony, Mickey Mouse has already voted for "Lambert the Sheepish Lion" to win the 1951 Oscar for Best Animated Short Film but he was too late when Tom and Jerry won that Oscar for "The Two Mousketeers" which made Mickey so angry that he left the theater stage! Then during 1953 after Tom and Jerry's "Johann Mouse" won the 1952 Oscar for Best Animated Short Film as their last Oscar, Mickey Mouse later poses as a guest photographer for the "Animation Tribune" magazine to take pictures of the making of "Tom and Jerry" cartoons at their original home, the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animation department, but is confronted by Tom the Cat after Mickey took a picture of Tom and Jerry with their creators, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, at their animation desks then, as Tom charges after Mickey and was about to give him "the boot" out of M-G-M Studios, Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor) stops the marauding Tom Cat just in time as Tom, now rendered helpless, safely drops Mickey on the ground and Minnie tosses Tom into the M-G-M animal actors unit where a dog (which was later casted as "Thunderbolt the Wonder Dog" from the 1961 Disney animated movie entitled "101 Dalmatians") traps Tom in a cat kennel but he escapes the cat kennel later. Then after hearing good comments from Phineas (voiced by Vincent Martella) and Ferb (voiced by Thomas Brodie-Sangster) with Isabella (voiced by Alyson Stoner) and Candace (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) and Fix-It Felix Junior (voiced by Jack McBrayer) and Vanellope von Schweetz, (voiced by Kristen Schaal) Bancy finishes his backstory to present day during The 2013 Academy Awards Ceremony, after Mickey Mouse's "Get a Horse!" lost the Oscar to "Mr. Hublot", Mickey and Minnie realized that not only Disney's CG-Animated Musical Feature entitled "Frozen" won a variety of major animation awards but they've also won the Walt Disney Animation studio team their first Oscar for Best Animated Feature Film in years after "Beauty and the Beast" was nominated for Best Picture back in The 1991 Academy Awards Ceremony! So, Mickey and Minnie along with Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) and Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) congratulate Anna and her sister, Elsa with Kristoff and Olaf the Snowman for winning the Walt Disney Animation studio their first Oscar for Best Animated Feature! Then, as the strange backstory ends, Bancy finds Hiro Hamada (voiced by Ryan Potter) right with Bancy's friends and family who said to him that He had no use crying over losing to Hiccup the Viking (voiced by Jason Marsden) who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, ("Now What on Earth is That Teenage Viking doing in This Picture?!") Much to Bancy's embarrassment, as the circle was about to close out the film, Bancy stops it mid-way as he says to the audience who were watching this cartoon before the feature film "This Shouldn't Happen to a Cartoon Mouse with Autism!" the circle already closed the rest of the way to end the cartoon. Production Notes This is the second new traditionally-animated "McMouser Filmworks Animation" cartoon short to be produced in Xerography, a technique that Walt Disney Animation Studios used on "101 Dalmatians", and is also the second one to be photographed in CinemaScope widescreen which the McMouser Filmworks Animation team successfully tested on the scene in "Plush Peeved" where Plush Bancy and Plush Wally clean up the "fattening mess" where Plush Wally places the half-eaten slice of Pizza in the trash can and Plush Bancy refills the 20-ounce Cola bottle with drops from a 2-liter Cola bottle after hearing that they're about to go on their gluten-free diet. Not Only that Xerography and Cels were last used in The 1995 "Bancy and Pals" TV Special entitled "Halloween Fun with Bancy" but "inked-and-painted cel animation" was revived in the 2014 "BancyTOON Superstars meet Kim Possible" crossover short film entitled "Un-Stoppable Bliss" before switching to xerography in a test scene on "Plush Peeved" (for example when Plush Bancy and Plush Wally clean up "the fattening mess" after hearing about their upcoming gluten-free diet) and the first new fully-animated short entitled "Animated Dreams" and this one is the second new fully-animated short film to use xerography. During the Production of this modern day inked-and-painted cel animated BancyTOON short, Michael Igafo-Te'o and his partner, Andrew Steiner, wrote letters to Floyd Norman and Eric Goldberg to become animators on this project including inviting senior Disney Animation cel painter Carmen Sanderson of Walt Disney Animation Studios' "Special Projects" Unit to be a cel painter. After Michael heard about the news that DreamWorks' "How to Train Your Dragon 2" won the 2014 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature instead of "Big Hero 6", Michael wanted to make this short film to teach animation fans that "It's no use crying over whoever was to win a major animation award losing to a different animation staff group". "The Big Guy with Autism wanted Tom and Jerry to be designed in their 1953-1958 look in their CinemaScope cartoons of the 1950's" said Eric Goldberg, the chief animator on the 'Genie' for "Aladdin", "And He wanted Mickey Mouse to resemble his 1953 look as of "The Simple Things" except that Michael wanted Mickey to wear a Blue T-Shirt and Mickey's trademark red shorts" "I Can't Believe that 'Cartoon Comedy' and The 'Win Some-Lose Some' on Animation Awards are similar to when Disney & PIXAR's "Brave" beat Disney's "Wreck-It Ralph" for The 2012 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature back on Spring 2013!" claimed Keith Ferguson, the voice of Bancy McMouser. Michael Igafo-Te'o and his animation partner, Andrew Steiner, along with Disney legend Floyd Norman (who had worked on "101 Dalmatians" back in The 1960's then other Disney Films including the "101 Dalmatians" straight-to-Blu-Ray short entitled "The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt") used the finale aspect of the 1967 Chuck Jones-produced "Tom and Jerry" cartoon "Rock 'n Rodent" where Tom the Cat escapes his own apartment by running out the wall leaving a cookie-cutter-perfect shaped hole in the wall making Jerry the Mouse think that Tom has gone bonkers in the scene where, after Mickey Mouse's "Squatter's Rights" short lost the 1946 Oscar for Best Animated Feature to Tom and Jerry's "The Cat Concerto" short, Mickey Mouse went insane by laughing hysterically and ran out the stage wall leaving a "Mickey Mouse"-shaped hole in it which made Tom and Jerry thought that Mickey has gone bonkers, They've used the "Mama Elephant outsmarts Raja the Tiger" aspect in The 1960 Academy Award-nominated Disney short film "Goliath II" where Goliath II's mother, after catching Raja the Tiger who has placed the little elephant safely on the ground, throws the hungry tiger into the the crocodile (based on the character animation of "Tick-Tock the Crocodile" from "Peter Pan") but the timid tiger later escapes from the crocodile's mouth for when Minnie Mouse, after catching Tom the Cat for trying to get Mickey kicked out of the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer studios, tosses him into the M-G-M studios' animal actors' unit where the dog, based on the character animation of "Thunderbolt the Wonder Dog" from Disney's "101 Dalmatians", traps Tom in a computer animated cat kennel before Tom escapes from the cat kennel through its open door which the "cat kennel" prop, as animated in cel-shaded computer animation, only has an opening/closing gate door and sorta shakes like a un-opened box of tissues dropped onto a wooden table and they even used pre-credits finale aspect to the "Courage the Cowardly Dog" pilot episode "The Chicken from Outer Space" for where, after Bancy is embarrassed to see Hiccup in this cartoon (via the "broken fourth wall" gag) Bancy then stops the circle close mid-way and says to the people who were watching this cartoon "This Shouldn't Happen to a Cartoon Mouse with Autism!" in an "Owen Wilson"-type voice impression which Keith Ferguson used as the voice of Lightning McQueen in Disney & PIXAR's "Mater's Tall Tales" Short Film Series and its spin-off series, "Tales from Radiator Springs", as Keith fills in for Owen Wilson. The Backgrounds for "Bancy's Award Crisis" are actually the "Maurice Noble"-stylized "wintery neighborhood" backgrounds painted by Jesse Silver and Susan Goldberg and the "101 Dalmatians"-stylized backgrounds for the "strange win some-lose some animation award days" sequence were painted by Susan Goldberg (who is actually Eric Goldberg's married wife) and Ziewi Duanmu who originally did the backgrounds for the "101 Dalmatians" straight-to-Blu-Ray short film entitled "The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt" and, yes, the layout sketches of the backgrounds were completed by Michael Igafo-Te'o and Susan Goldberg and Chris Holt. Not Only the McMouser Animation Filmworks staff have tested "DigiCel FlipBook" software for the animation scanning and digital ink & paint steps for the "Bancy meets Hiccup the Viking" finale shot but the entire short film in CinemaScope widescreen actually had its animation drawings photocopied onto clear acetate sheets called "cels" and are painted on the back of each cel with Cartoon Colour's top quality "Cel-Vinyl" acrylics as re-used (and newly-purchased) in McMouser Filmworks Animation's very own Cel-Vinyl color palette before the cels were placed on top of the backgrounds using the Computer-controlled animation camera tables (as built by Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders) which are still hooked up to "Dragonframe" software using Hewlett-Packard Desktop PCs and Canon USB Digital Cameras with CinemaScope lens. Voice Characterizations Keith Ferguson as Bancy McMouser Tara Strong as Ollie "'Lil Pee-Wee" McMouser II Charlie Adler as Toby Ratwaller David Kaufman as Mike Patterson and the 1946-1951 Academy Awards Announcer Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Michelle Finkle Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Junior Kristen Schaal as Vanellope von Schweetz Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn-Fletcher Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Kristen Bell as Anna Indina Menzel as Elsa Jonathan Groff as Kristoff Josh Gad as Olaf the Snowman Chris Diamontopolous as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada Jason Marsden as Hiccup the Viking Archival Vocal Effects for Tom and Jerry by William Hanna and Mel Blanc (BOTH UNCREDITED) Archival Vocal Effects for Thunderbolt the Dog provided by Jimmy MacDonald and Clarence "Ducky" Nash (BOTH UNCREDITED) Production Crew Produced and Directed, Written and Storyboarded by: Michael Igafo-Te'o and Floyd Norman Co-Directed by: Andrew Steiner and Eric Goldberg Digital Story Sketches: Michael Igafo-Te'o and Floyd Norman Voices Direction: Riverton Productions Inc. – North Hollywood, California, U.S.A. Background Layout Design: Michael Igafo-Te'o Susan Goldberg Chris Holt Character Layout Design: Eric Goldberg Phil Nibbelink Randy Haycock Michael Igafo-Te'o Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh 3D Computer Animation: Jennifer Lee (Theater Auditorium and Theater Stage) Dorothy McKim (M-G-M Studio Tourist Tram Vehicle and Tom’s Cat Kennel) Traditional Animators: Michael Igafo-Te'o (Toby/Fix-It Felix/Mickey/Minnie/Ollie/Bancy) Andrew Steiner (Bancy/Mike/Michelle/Ollie/Toby/Olaf) Eric Goldberg (Bancy/Tom/Jerry/Mickey/Fix-It Felix/Minnie/Ollie/Mike/Michelle) Phil Nibbelink (Mike/Michelle/Hiccup/Vanellope/Anna/Elsa/Hiro/Thunderbolt the Dog) Tony Bancroft (Tom/Jerry/Kristoff/Olaf/Phineas/Ferb/Isabella) David Block (Anna/Elsa/Kristoff/Olaf/Phineas/Ferb/Isabella/Hiro/Vanellope) Assistant Traditional Animators: Michael Igafo-Te'o (Clean-Up – Bancy/Tom/Jerry/Vanellope/Phineas/Ferb) Russ Edmonds (In-Betweens – Bancy/Toby/Ollie/Hiccup/Anna/Elsa/Kristoff/Olaf) Bruce W. Smith (Clean-Up – Mickey/Minnie/Tom/Jerry/Thunderbolt the Dog/Tom) Jay Jackson (In-Betweens – Tom/Jerry/Thunderbolt the Dog/Mickey/Minnie) Bob Scott (Clean-Up – Fix-It Felix/Candace/Isabella/Vanellope/Hiro/Mike/Michelle) Doug Frankel (In-Betweens – Mike/Michelle/Mickey/Minnie/Phineas/Ferb/Candace) Chris Buck (Clean-Up – Anna/Elsa/Kristoff/Olaf/Fix-It Felix/Vanellope) Rich Moore (In-Betweens – Anna/Elsa/Kristoff/Olaf/Fix-It Felix/Vanellope) Xerography: Michael Igafo-Te'o Emma McQuater Floyd Norman Color Model Design: Michael Igafo-Te'o Hannah "Savannah" Garcia Xerography Checking and Cel Inking: Emma McQuater Michael Igafo-Te’o Cel Painters: Emma McQuater Bret McQuater Tina Price Carmen Sanderson Background Painters: Ziwei Duanmu Jesse Silver Susan Goldberg Animation Camera Operators: Michael Igafo-Te'o Sharon Vincent Film Editing, Film Lab Processing and Negative Cutting: McMouser Filmworks Animation Editorial Unit BancyTOON Studios Film Laboratory Unit Sound Effects: Walt Disney Studio Sound Services Computer-Controlled CinemaScope Animation Camera Stand and Xerographic Cel Photocopying Process Engineering: BANCY’S CARTOON HARDWARE BUILDERS Computer Hardware by: Microsoft Windows (Desktop PC Hardware) Hewlett-Packard (Desktop PCs) Autodesk Technologies Inc. (“Maya” Software) DZED Systems, LLC. (“Dragonframe” Software) Toon Boom Animation Inc. (“Storyboard Pro” Software) DigiCel Flipbook Inc. ("FlipBook Pro HD" Software - UNCREDITED) Principal 2D Animation Supplies by: Cartoon Color Company Inc. – Culver City, California Light Foot Animation Inc. – Temecula, California Graphite Drawing Pencils by: Palomino Blackwing Pencils – Stockton, California OfficeMax – U.S.A Inspired by the Classic Cartoons of: Walt Disney Animation Studios William Hanna and Joseph Barbera Disney Television Animation DreamWorks Animation SKG Archival Instrumental Score Tracks provided by: George Bruns Oliver Wallace Dean Elliott Hans Zimmer Executive Producers for McMouser Filmworks Animation: Jackie Igafo-Te'o Samantha Garcia Dave Steiner Executive Producers for Walt Disney Animation Studios: John Lasseter Don Hahn Quotes Bancy McMouser: at Ollie II When Sparks Fly, Ollie, you get the picture all right! Ollie McMouser II: cooing Bancy! Bancy McMouser: Cousin Toby! Toby Ratwaller: is building his snowman Yes, Cousin Bancy? Bancy McMouser: Ollie said his first word! Toby Ratwaller: a carrot on the snowman’s head for his nose Aw, how cute!Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" FilmsCategory:Fanfic Disney Cartoons Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons